The Name Game
by Pyro44
Summary: The naming of the three Potter kids from Ginny's POV.
1. James Sirius

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, just ask my college's financial aid department.

James Sirius

"So what are we going to name this baby?" a pregnant Ginny asked her husband.

"I don't know. Whatever you want, sweetheart," came Harry's noncommittal response.

"Harry, I want to know if you have any ideas. I know you've been thinking about it, so let me hear it."

Harry had been expressing a lot of doubt in his ability to be a father, which made Ginny wish she could introduce her infamous bat-bogey hex to one Vernon Dursley. She hoped that discussing names might help Harry overcome some of his insecurities.

When he didn't respond, she continued, "Harry, I'm not doing this by myself. I know you're nervous. But we have got to discuss names. I can tell you have something in mind, but if you don't tell me, I can't consider it."

Harry took a deep breath. "You can say no if you want, I'd understand…"

"Out with it."

"Well, you know, with my father and all, I was thinking James." He appeared to be holding his breath as he anxiously awaited Ginny's reaction, fully expecting it to be negative. He was surprised to see Ginny smiling.

"I thought you would say that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I just figured, knowing you, you would want to name your son after your father."

He glared at her and her smugness. "Then why did you put me through all these conversations about naming the baby and needing to hear my opinion?"

"Because I needed you to actually _tell_ me what you wanted to name our son. You have to get comfortable talking about these kinds of things."

"Okay, but we still need a middle name, don't we? How do you plan to solve that, all-knowing-wife?"

"Well, have I ever told you the story of how I knew you would eventually love me back?"

"No. Do you mean that you didn't know from that amazing kiss in the common room that we'd be together forever?"

"Oh, no, that is the story of when I knew you had realized we were meant to be together. See the difference?"

"Sort of, but I have no idea what this has to do with naming our son."

"It has everything to do with it. It was before my fourth-year, and you had just joined us at Grimmauld Place…"

Flashback

Ginny sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, trying unsuccessfully to focus on her summer Potions homework. Her parents were doing something for the Order. Her older twin brothers were off inventing joke products and the infamous reunited trio was doing whatever it was they do without her.

"So, why the long face?" Sirius asked as he came in, grabbed an apple, and sat beside her. He took a bite and grabbed her book. "Magical Drafts and Potions? If you are looking for a prank, there are better books in the library upstairs."

"I'm sure those have already been taken out."

"True, those twin brothers of yours are really impressive. But that doesn't answer my question. What are you up to?"

"Homework"

"Why are you working on homework?"

"Well, it has to be done sometime."

"But now? Your mother finally gives you a break from cleaning, so you do Potions homework? What are Hermione and Ron up to?"

"Something with Harry," Ginny mumbled.

"And you don't get along with Harry?" Ginny looked up curiously at Sirius. "Hey, you could have something against my godson. Most of the wizarding world does. But I promise not to hold it against you."

She glared at him. "I do not not like Harry."

Sirius grinned. "I know, because I know you're in love with him." He took another bite of his apple. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Uh…what…er…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nice try, but I know better."

"You don't know anything."

"Yes I do. I have inside info."

"What kind of inside info? Because it is obviously old, as I no longer have a crush on Harry."

"Oh but I know that's not permanent. I know that you and Harry will be together someday."

"And how could you possibly know that? You are just saying all this to irk me." She was trying to keep her voice calm, but the idea that Harry's godfather seemed to think she had a chance brought up feelings she had been working so hard to bury.

"Or I could be on to something"

"Well, why don't you spill it out, if you are so sure?" Ginny snapped impatiently.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You want me to say something that will make you feel less hopeless."

She sighed in frustration. "Okay, why are you so sure he likes me back? He's never shown any signs of thinking of me as anything but his best friend's little sister."

"It's simple. Potter men always marry redheads."

Ginny snorted. "Ha, ha Sirius, real funny, I should have known better than to let my guard down around you. You're as bad as Fred and George." She began to gather her books and parchment. "I'm going to work in my room."

Sirius stilled her arm. "Ginny, I'm serious."

"Aren't you full of jokes today? Of course you're Sirius."

"Ugh, for once, I did not mean that, the pun part…I meant the part about Potters and redheads."

"Yeah right, you don't have to keep this up. Did Fred and George put you up to this?"

"No, and I wish you would believe me." Her eyebrows shot up skeptically, but for some reason she remained sitting. Sirius took this as a sign to continue. "I didn't believe it either when Mr. Potter, Harry's grandfather, first told me. I was wondering why James was so obsessed with Lily. He asked her out constantly, and she turned him down every time. We really didn't get along with her." He paused and smiled in memory before continuing. "I asked Mr. Potter if we shouldn't try to stop James's obsession and he told me that Potter men always marry redheads. James was just fulfilling his destiny. Lily was a redhead. I thought he was kidding just like you think right now. But James's mother was also a redhead. And his grandmother. And apparently all Potter women since the beginning of time."

Ginny wasn't sure how to reply to all she had just been told, but it turned out Sirius wasn't done.

"Harry unfortunately didn't have anybody to teach him these things, so he's a little slower in realizing what's right in front of him. But I have faith in him. He won't break tradition. And I'm pretty sure you'll be ready when he realizes all of this."

"So you're telling me I'm to wait around until Harry realizes that I am the right girl for him?"

"Not exactly, there is no reason why you can't have fun while he's trying to figure all this out. I've heard your parents and your brothers talk about you. You could easily have your pick of boys, and who am I to stifle a little youthful fun?"

Ginny had definitely heard stories about Sirius and his "youthful fun." Tonks had told her about the time Andromeda found out Sirius loved babysitting young Tonks because she helped him pick up girls. And while Professor Lupin cringes every time he hears about Tonks as Sirius's Babe Magnet, he willingly shares stories of the Marauders exploits at Hogwarts.

"Youthful fun? Yeah, well, my brothers' goal in life is to make sure that I never have any youthful fun. I had enough trouble getting them to not hex Neville last Christmas and it wasn't as if Neville saw me as anything but a friend."

"I don't believe that you will let that stop you. I'm also glad you appear to be in a better mood."

"Oh, but I'm just _thrilled_ with all the amazing advice you've given me," she answered.

"Exactly and you know how you can thank me for my brilliance?"

Somewhat leery, Ginny asked, "How?"

"Name your first born after me."

"Jumping ahead a little ways, aren't we?" she said, laughing.

"Were you not paying attention? Potters marry redheads."

"Yeah, but I also know Harry. I think he'll want to name his kids after his parents."

Sirius frowned slightly and replied with a little less enthusiasm. "Yeah, you're right; I wish James was here telling you all of this instead of me."

Ginny felt bad for bringing down Sirius's mood after he had just brightened her day. The two of them had bonded a lot over the summer, and it really upset Ginny whenever he would get his "Azkaban look." She hoped her next comment would lighten the mood again.

"Well, I think Sirius would be an excellent middle name. Imagine that, a kid named after two marauders. Hogwarts won't know what to do."

Sirius began to smile again. "Oh I can't wait. The mixing of Potter and Weasley blood can only lead to absolute chaos. And having two marauder names…I hope to be there to see the look on McGonagall's face." They both laughed.

End flashback

"I had no idea you and Sirius were that close," said Harry as Ginny finished her story.

"Well, I remember telling you quite clearly before we went to the Department of Mysteries that you were not the only one that cared about Sirius."

"True, but still, naming our children when I was only just starting to notice girls?"

"It was hardly the naming of children. He just wanted to make sure the name of Sirius was carried on to the next generation. And I was right about you wanting to name our son James."

"You know me too well."

"The real problem will be when we have another son."

"What! Another one! Ginny, I've only just gotten used to having one. Why are jumping ahead like this?"

"Aren't you cute? I promise not to mention it until this one is born. Well, that is if we are good with the name we have?"

"Let's see." Harry reached out and rubbed Ginny's growing stomach. "How does James Sirius Potter sound to you?" He then leaned his hand down to where his hand was. He looked to be nodding. Ginny struggled to hold in her laughter. Harry sat up and looked at Ginny. "The baby agrees. James Sirius it is."


	2. Albus Severus

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/put on alert/favorited this story. It's very inspiring. I started this as a response to people saying they didn't like the names in the epilogue and it's great to see people enjoying this pov. Also, this chapter is a bit longer because you're getting two names for one. Hope you don't mind.

Albus Severus

"Ginny, I don't know how you came up with a name so easily for James. I'm already frustrated with Ron's inability to be serious when we talk about it," stated Hermione.

Ginny snorted. "I can't really help you with that. You are the one that decided to marry Ron."

"Ugh, I came over here because I thought you might be able to help me, not laugh at me."

"Hermione, look at this table," Ginny said waving her hand over her now cluttered dining room table. "You have a million and one baby name books here. There can not be _that_ many instructions on names."

"Yeah, well what have you and Harry discussed?"

"We hadn't really talked about it too much. It will probably be like last time where we each have an idea and then figure out which is the first name and which is the middle name."

"And no gets stressed out like this. Do have any ideas?"

"Well, I have considered a lot of different things. I kind of want to something more like what my mum did with our names, where we have something a little old fashioned, but then a shorter name that we go by. It'll make it easier to yell at the kid.

"Are you really going to pick a name because it will be easier to yell?" Hermione asked, beginning to smile again.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. It's just something that crossed my mind. Seriously though, I wouldn't mind continuing our war hero theme."

"And has this led to a name?"

"Yeah, I was thinking Albus. I mean, Professor Dumbledore was such a big help after I was possessed first-year. And I used to talk to his portrait during sixth-year. I also just really like the sound of it. Albus-nice ring, don't you think?"

"Yes, and you seem so confident in your decision and that Harry will listen to you. I can't even flip through one of my books without Ron groaning.

"In all honesty Hermione, I think you're depending on books too much. It really just needs to come from the heart."

"And I was trying to get away from it. My parents got my name from _A Winter's Tale_. There I was reading something completely unrelated to pregnancy and babies, okay? Then your brother tells me Shakespearean names are stupid."

"Well, you did marry him, knowing full well that a lot of the time he comes across an insensitive git."

"Ginny, that's the father of my child you're talking about."

Since Hermione seemed to have missed the sibling rivalry note in her voice, Ginny decided to take a little different route.

"I know. And you need to remember that he never called you 'Her-my-ninny.'"

"Don't mention that! If he gets even the slightest reminder, I'll never hear the end of it."

Ginny smiled sweetly even though she was well aware that her brother and husband did not let Hermione forget about her prior relationship with 'Vicky.'

"Well, that would mean that Ron came over here, and to do that, he'd have to be ready to apologize because he knows you're here."

"I hope that's soon," Hermione lamented. Then, as if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

Surprised to have someone knocking, Ginny went to the door. "What are you doing knocking? You could have flooed over."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, well, I didn't want to interrupt any private girl talk."

"Hermione's in the kitchen. Go apologize."

"Let me in and I will."

Ginny stepped aside. As Ron passed, Ginny took note of a rose hidden behind his back. 'Oh, this should be good,' she thought. She followed Ron, but stopped at the doorway. While she knew Ron was obviously trying, there was no telling what pregnant Hermione might make of the gesture.

When Hermione looked up and saw her husband, she glared but remained silent. Ron looked to be steeling himself for a battle.

"Hermione, honey, I need you to listen for a minute. I didn't mean what I said as it sounded. I am a little freaked out by all the books you keep getting and thinking we both need to read. A good name isn't going to come from some long alphabetized list. It needs to mean something. And I think it's great that your parents named you after a Shakespearean character. I do like going and seeing plays with you."

Hermione let out an indignant snort, but Ron continued anyway.

"When I said Shakespearean names were stupid I wasn't thinking about your name. I was just thinking about all those plays about Hamlet and Brutus and Puck, which are not only guy's names but also not something I would want to name any child, much less our daughter. I just couldn't find the words to be clear earlier. But then I was trying to think of women in the plays, like Juliet, but she dies. Then, I thought about how she says that whole thing about names not being important and roses smelling nice and how much she loves Romeo. And so, I'll go with whatever you want, but see, Rose can be a name, and I'd like it to put on your list. It's from Shakespeare, sort of, and I like it and even if you don't, I bought a rose anyway."

Ginny was not sure Ron had breathed during this monologue, but it looked like it had the right affect. Hermione had tears in her eyes and stood up to kiss the poor sod. Ginny decided to exit to the living room. She lay on the couch and flipped through her dog-eared copy of _Beating the Bludgers_.

She was interrupted by a whispering voice from her fireplace. "Is it safe to come through?

"For someone who defeated Voldemort, you sure are afraid of a pregnant and angry witch."

"You forgot the part where that witch happens to be Hermione." Ginny shook her head. Harry flooed the rest of the way.

"They're in our kitchen making up."

"What?...or wait, I don't want to know or think about it."

"Do you really think I would let that happen in my kitchen? Why don't you have seat and stop scaring yourself." She sat up so Harry could sit. He put his arm around her. "So now that they have a name, you know what that means?"

"What?"

"We should start thinking about names for ours."

"I think I enjoyed talking about my best friends' argument more."

"No you didn't."

"Hey, we could name him Arthur." He smiled in a hopeful way, as if Ginny would take this suggestion seriously.

"But if Percy and Audrey ever have a son, what would they name him?" Harry groaned. "And I thought of something today, in between calming Hermione and taking care of your son."

"So, what is it?"

"Well, I figure it fits with our theme and my parents'."

"Your parents? I wasn't aware they had a particular theme."

"Not exactly, they just like older sounding names and also could be lengthened for yelling."

"Okay, so what have you thought of?"

"Albus"

Harry silently mulled the name over. "I like it."

"Good, now you have to think of a middle name." Ginny flipped open her book only to have it shut by Harry.

"Actually, Albus will fit quite nicely with the name I was thinking about."

She looked at him confusedly. "Hermione said you hadn't thought of anything and you just suggested Arthur."

"I…er…I've been trying to get the guts to tell you, so I definitely was not about to tell Hermione and especially not Ron. Ron would probably throw me into St. Mungo's."

"You know, Ron has this fear of names that could get a kid beat up. So, you had better spit out whatever it is because my imagination is coming up with some horrible stuff. I heard that Draco and Astoria Malfoy named their son Scorpius. It can't be worse than that."

"Er…"

"I meant that as a joke. Okay, no more stalling. What's the name?"

"Severus"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth would open, but no sound came out. She wasn't sure what to think. A million thoughts were fighting for space in her head. Then two distinct moments came to the forefront, taking her back to her Hogwarts days…

Flashback

"Would you hurry up? Aren't you supposed to be a year ahead of us?" Ginny impatiently whispered.

"Sorry, Flitwick doesn't cover theft charms until the spring," muttered Neville as he struggled to concentrate on the task at hand. "Almost…" He sucked in a breath. "Oh, forget it." Before Ginny could react, Neville smashed the glass case surrounding the Sword of Gryffindor. He cleared away the broken glass and clasped the hilt.

"Well, I could have done _that_…" Ginny said.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Let's just get out of here."

Luna led the way down the stairs, but stopped suddenly. Ginny leaned around Neville. "What's wrong?" she whispered before she saw that someone else was coming up the stairs.

"What's wrong is that you are coming out of my office with a piece of my property, a familiar voice snarled.

'Oh Merlin! We were so close,' thought Ginny. Neville moved to the side so she could see Amycus Carrow standing gleefully behind Snape.

"Look Severus, our three worst troublemakers, in the headmaster's office." Amycus leaned towards Luna. "Did you really think we wouldn't catch you?"

Ginny really wished she was holding the sword, just so she could cut that lopsided smile off Carrow's face. Luna was able to keep a steady gaze and not react to the taunt. Ginny had no idea how she did that.

"Shall I begin their punishment now?" asked Amycus.

"No," Snape answered in a tone that left no room for argument. "They are in my office. I shall handle their punishment personally."

"But…but Our Lord said that I was to be in charge of discipline…"

"Yes, but they have broken in to _my_ office, my headmaster's office. As headmaster, I see no problem with me handling this personally. Unless you doubt my ability to punish careless children?"

This was the man who killed Dumbledore. And now she and Luna and Neville had been caught trying to steal from his office. Fear began to creep up on her.

"Of course not, Severus. I'll leave you to them. Have fun." With one final leer towards Ginny, Amycus left.

"Back upstairs, now." They stood in front of the desk. Ginny noticed Luna's hand trembled slightly. Neville had a stony, defiant expression. She steeled herself as Snape walked behind the desk. "Set the sword down."

Without breaking his steady glare at Snape, Neville set the sword on the desk.

"What do you think you could have done with that sword? You had no way to get it to Potter," Snape spat. "Must you always act as if you are as stupid as Muggles…" Snape continued to lecture them on how stupid they were, but after weeks of listening to Muggle Studies, Ginny was able to easily tune it out.

"You will show up promptly at eleven o'clock. If I find out you were even a second late, Merlin will not help you. Now go immediately back to your dorms and I do not want to see you again today."

'Oh joy, it's over,' Ginny thought as she followed Neville down the staircase.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that we were caught breaking into the headmaster's office and got out with a lecture?" Luna asked.

"But look at the lecture. How many times were we called blood traitors, thieves and disgraces to the magical community?" Ginny replied.

"That's true, but when was the last time getting in trouble didn't involve a beating?" offered Neville.

"What are you suggesting? That Snape's going easy on us? Had a change of heart? Have you forgotten that he killed Dumbledore? It might seem a little off, but we still have detention." Ginny could not believe they were having this conversation.

"Hey, but it's with Hagrid."

"In the Forbidden Forrest! That's forbidden! What are you thinking Luna? He's evil, end of discussion. What's important is that we still don't have the sword."

"No, I think Luna might be on to something. McGonagall once gave me the same punishment and don't try and tell me she's evil."

"Not you too, Neville. This is ridiculous. Snape killed Dumbledore! I cannot believe we are having this conversation. And when did you ever serve detention in the Forbidden Forest? I'd remember something like that happening."

"First-year, after Harry, Hermione, and I and Draco were caught out after curfew. We lost fifty points each and had detention in the forest with Hagrid."

"When I'm not so tired, I'm going to ask for the full story such as what you were up to and why Ron wasn't with you. But anyway, I still am not convinced that Snape has suddenly decided to be nice to us."

"I wasn't suggesting that. I just wonder if he might be suffering from a wrackspurt infestation. It's the only real explanation, in which case, treating him as if we don't know what's wrong is the only way to keep everyone safe."

"Alright, as long as we all agree Snape hasn't decided to become Harry's new best friend."

"Right, it really is just wrackspurts. I'm sure they will leave soon enough. So, goodnight," Luna said as she skipped off towards Ravenclaw Tower.

Neville and Ginny continued their journey to Gryffindor Tower. "You know Gin, we probably are quite safe. Since You-Know-Who isn't killing unicorns anymore, we will probably be safer in the forest than here with the Death Eaters."

"Well, that is a silver lining."

End flashback, Fade to other flashback

"Wait a moment, Miss Weasley," ordered her Potions professor.

The eleven-year-old had to admit, she was a bit worried. She was struggling to keep up with her classes now that she had her mind back. She had taken to studying in the library with Colin, as he was also behind. However, neither one of them were particularly stellar at Potions. So, with trepidation, she approached Snape's desk.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Here is your last essay."

"If it wasn't that great, I'm sorry. I've been really trying to catch up…"

"Miss Weasley, if I may. I believe for all you've been through, this is okay work. You should definitely read my comments. I make a suggestion that may add to your understanding of forgetfulness potions."

Later, she read his comments, which were surprisingly nicer than she was used to, and found the name of a book,_ Alternatives to Forgetting When Potions Aren't Enough_. Curious, she convinced her parents to buy it for her. She read it and remembered the advice, but soon forgot the surprising source for the title.

End Flashback(s)

It wasn't until after Snape was dead that Ginny had learned that wrackspurts had nothing to do with Snape's behavior. And she had not thought about the strange recommendation since she was eleven. The book had helped her with her nightmares after her possession and she had even loaned it to Percy after the Final Battle. Though not nearly as vocal, she had supported Harry's fight to get Snape's portrait up in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts. But to name a child after the man…

"Okay, Gin, how much do you hate my idea?"

"Um…It's not that I hate it…It's that…You know, Snape is probably turning over in his grave at the thought of a Potter being named after him."

"Yeah, and imagine what my father and Sirius would think. I'll come up with something else."

"No, that's just it."

"What?"

Ginny smiled at him. "The last thing Snape would want is to have us name our son after him. He'd hate it. I respect him and what he did, but I still can't say I like him. That's what makes it such a fitting tribute."

"Okay, think I might understand. But what does that mean as far as names?"

She rolled her eyes. "It means, I think Albus Severus sounds perfect."

"Yes, we managed to come up with a second name. Now, why don't we go make sure our kitchen is still safe?" Ginny giggled as Harry helped her off the couch.


	3. Lily Luna

Happy New Year! I'm now checking off one resolution as I finally finish this fic. Thank you readers for waiting. I hope you take the extra length and the presence of a lot of characters in this chapter as part of my apology. Also, when I've wrapped up some of my other already posted works, I do plan to do a complementary one-shot fic that shows the development of Ginny and Luna's friendship because I wound up with a lot of stuff that just didn't flow with the this tale. Now, without further ado...

**Lily Luna**

"So that is all Xeno knows right now. No one has heard from her in weeks and owls are returning undelivered." Ginny sighed. "I thought we were done with mysterious disappearances."

"Now Ginny, you can't give up hope so soon. Luna survived in Voldemort's lair for four months. The jungles of the Amazon will be a piece of cake."

Ginny gave a snort.

"And didn't she write to you that she had joined forces with some other zoologist? The two of them probably just got sidetracked discovering some new species of skewrt or something." Neville actually got a smile at that.

"You're probably right, Neville. I just had to talk to you because I told Xeno I would let you know what happened, and you always have a good way of looking at things."

"Yeah, well, just because we can't reach her, we don't have to jump to conclusions about something bad. She did, purposely, go into the middle of the jungle. It's not like she decided to fly around thousands of feet from the ground with charmed balls trying to knock her back down."

"Hey, I'm retired now. You two are the ones that go to the middle of nowhere for fun, like when you disappeared in Mongolia for a couple weeks…"

"I was just trying to put this in perspective. And we are nowhere near the eleven days I spent not writing. Now Hannah likes to remind me of the exact time, while you hardly remember. What is really making you worry so much? Something else you'd like to tell me?" Neville smiled like he knew something he shouldn't.

"No…What are you on about?" Ginny asked, now confused.

"I just want to know if congratulations are in order."

"I don't know what you're talking about? What tabloid rag have you been reading, so I can hex the editor into next year?" Ginny began to feel defensive. There was no way Neville could know…

"Oh, don't overreact. As far as I know, nobody has printed anything about you since the whole 'who's Albus's father' mess."

Ginny groaned. "We're not going to talk about that. What have you heard and where did you hear it?"

"Healer Strout mentioned you had been seen in the maternity wing when I visited my parents on Saturday..."

"Good to know that healer-patient confidentiality is in full-force," Ginny interrupted. "I haven't even told Harry yet."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Hallways are not confidential. And you're overreacting, worried, like your mother."

"Oh really, thanks Neville."

"Stop, what I mean is that you have never been the one to worry about things. Seems two kids and another on the way, you have grown up a little."

"Remind me why I'm friends with you?" Ginny retorted, though she smiled to let him know she appreciated his efforts to make her feel better.

Neville followed suit. "I should ask myself the same thing. It's taken you how long to come see my new office, and you still haven't even said anything about it."

Now feeling calmer, Ginny took a moment to look around the office that had once belonged to Professor Sprout, but was now all Neville's. Shelves lined the walls, holding a wide array of plants, many Ginny couldn't even name. The only thing that didn't seem to be growing was the pile of student essays and pictures of Hannah and the kids. Her eyes narrowed and she pointed to a picture of Luna and Neville pelting her with snowballs from early in her sixth year.

"Where did you get that?"

"Seamus took it and after everything, he gave it to me. I find that the kids like to know their professor was once a kid like them."

"So your students are clumsy outcasts that turn into leaders of underground resistance movements?"

"Ha ha, you'd be surprised how many first-years are convinced I will feed them to the devil's snare I supposedly keep in Greenhouse 3."

"A very real concern since one almost got Ron in his first-year. How many try to sneak in and touch it?"

"It's now in Greenhouse 5 for a reason."

* * *

"Ginny, don't you have something to ask me?" Harry said as he came downstairs from putting the boys to bed.

Ginny put down the day's paper.

"I hope the question is 'what are you talking about,' because I have no idea," she replied.

Harry laughed and sat beside her.

"I was thinking that we haven't discussed any names yet," Harry said.

"What? And why are you bringing it up? You hate talking about it," Ginny accused.

"I wouldn't say hate. And I don't know…I'm guess I'm kinda excited. We're going to have a little girl, just as beautiful, just as smart as her mother."

Ginny gave a noncommittal groan as Harry continued.

"I also have a name in mind, but you probably already know that."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Lily."

"Oh."

Harry stopped short in leaning over to kiss his wife's cheek. "OK, what's wrong?"

"I'm just not in the mood for talking about this right now."

"You've been quiet all night. What happened today?"

"Nothing…just, I talked to Xeno," Ginny said sighing.

"No news then?"

Ginny shook her head. "She doesn't even know about the baby. And she said after she missed Albus's birth, she'd be here in person for the next one."

Harry pulled her close and rubbed her back. Eventually she leaned her head back to look up at him.

"I like it." He almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Lily. I don't have a middle name, but I like Lily."

"Fine, fine, we'll have plenty of time to talk about it later, plenty of time." He continued holding her until she fell asleep.

* * *

When the Potters finally flooed home from a day at the Burrow, Harry carried the boys upstairs and put them to bed. Ginny sat down on her own bed wondering if she had overreacted earlier. Her sisters-in-law had suggested the name Nymphadora, but in the moment it was hard to remember that they didn't know Tonks like she had. She would have to find some way to explain the problem to them.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. Harry wouldn't knock, Albus and James were too asleep…

"Teddy, it's open," she said as she leaned up from the headboard. The boy was spending time with his god-family while Andromeda took a much deserved vacation. Ginny noticed immediately how upset Teddy was and how hard he was trying to hide it. She patted the mattress beside her, beckoning him to sit. "What's wrong?"

He sat down, but stiffened as she put an arm around him. Was he mad at her or just at that age when he didn't want to be touched?

"I…er…"

"Whatever it is Teddy, you can tell me."

She was slightly surprised by his answer. "You were upset today."

She had half-hoped the kids wouldn't notice.

"It had nothing to do with you."

He chewed his bottom lip. He could be very contemplative when upset. Even with blue hair, the look on his face made him look exactly like Remus. Her thoughts were interrupted when he finally spoke.

"You don't want to name the baby after my mum," he said, slowly and carefully.

"What do you mean? Where did you hear that?"

"I heard Aunt Hermione telling Uncle Ron that you had went crazy when she suggested the name Nymphadora… You don't care about Mum!"

The accusation took her by surprise. She took a deep breath before speaking, reminding herself that he was only nine.

"Your mother was like a big sister to me. She was there for me when the rest of the family was busy with the war. She always made time for me. What would make you think I didn't care about her?"

"She's a war hero, but you don't want to name the baby after her."

"Whoa. That isn't it at all…"

"But Aunt Hermione said…"

"I don't care what you overheard Hermione say. Do you want to know why I'm not naming the baby Nymphadora?"

His eyes narrowed in frustration, but he still nodded yes.

"Your mother hated, and I do mean hated, her first name…"

"What does that…"

"Let me finish. She hated the name Nymphadora. When she first found out she was pregnant and I asked her if she had any names, she told me anything but Nymphadora. 'There was no way she would pass such a name on to any other poor, unsuspecting, helpless child,' she said. Your father disagreed, but then, well, you turned out to be a boy and it wasn't a problem."

"But what does that have to do with you naming the baby?"

"Everything. If I wanted to honor your mother, then why would I name the baby the one name she wouldn't give her own child?"

"But you told Uncle George that Snape was rolling over in his grave because you named Albus after him."

She hung her head in frustration. "No, no, no, I wasn't trying to make Snape happy. I respected your mother too much to do something that would irritate her like this would. Does that make any sense?"

She could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to make sense of it all. Ginny hoped for both of their sakes he could understand.

"Yeah…but I…er…but Aunt Hermione was right that you should have a baby named after my parents. I mean, James is named after the other two marauders and…"

"Teddy, did you think maybe we already had a son named after your father and with a name your mother would have loved?"

He scrunched his face in confusion and shook his head. Ginny pulled him close.

"You, silly. Teddy Remus Lupin."

"But…" his eyes began to tear up, even though he was trying to hide it.

Ginny pulled him into a hug.

"Your mother named you after the two most important men in her life, your grandfather and your father. She agonized over your name more than anything she had ever done before. The only way I know to honor her memory with my kids is to make sure you know that as much as you are your mother's son, you're mine too in every way that matters."

The tough act melted away as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Teddy, just as much as I love Albus and James. I love you, and the new baby who won't be named Nymphadora."

"So what will she be?"

"That's a good question. Your godfather wants her to be Lily. More than that, I just don't know, Teddy, I just don't know."

* * *

Ginny had trouble concentrating on her work of writing up the new player transactions as she thought back to the letter she had received from her best friend. Apparently, Luna and some other zoologist named Rolf had gone out together and gotten so wrapped up following some creature that they went in too far to be able to communicate. According to Luna, they were never in any danger. Sometimes Luna's assuredness could get on Ginny's nerves.

"If it isn't my favorite journalist! I come bearing gifts."

Ginny looked up to see her former captain plop down in the empty chair next to her desk. Gwenog was now the owner of the Hollyhead Harpies.

"Oh Gwenog, please tell me you've uncovered a potion-taking ring or something. I need something to liven up the section," Ginny told her old boss.

"Thankfully for me, no I haven't, but can I start a rumor about the Tornados anyway?" Ginny mock-glared. Gwenog sighed in disappointment. "Oh well, even if that's the case, you can still have your present. I even wrapped it."

"I'm intrigued…" Ginny said as she took the present from her friend. She unwrapped the snitch-covered paper to reveal a small baby shirt in Harpies colors. It was like the ones found in stores, but this one had the name Potter stitched on the back.

"Aww, it's wonderful. Thank you," Ginny said.

"You're welcome. We're all thrilled that one of our greatest chasers is finally having a girl," Gwenog replied.

"That's nice. The baby doesn't even have a name yet, and you're already beginning the recruitment pitch."

"The key to recruiting is start early."

"She might not inherit my flying skills…"

"Shh, don't say things like that. Combining your genes with the youngest Hogwarts seeker in a century…oh…I'll take half that in a player. Oh, it's going to be great."

Ginny laughed. "Love the gift, but please wait until she has a name before you start clearing places in the trophy cabinet."

"OK…but how is it that she doesn't have a name yet? You and Harry usually have like one quick conversation and done."

"Yeah, well, as you and my sisters-in-law have pointed out, I've only had boys. Apparently, girls' names are beyond my ability."

"They didn't really say that?" Ginny nodded. "They're wrong."

Ginny rested her head in her hands. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but Harry's come up with a name, and every day that passes without me having an idea, I start believing it more and more."

"I think your problem is a bit more."

"Really? And what, oh wise captain, is the problem?"

"You've run out of dead people."

Ginny quickly sat up straight. "What?"

"You heard me. All that names you've done so far have been dead people. I get the importance of the war for both of you, but I think, deep down, you know you've run out of dead people."

"Gwenog! I don't regret any of my children's names. You've really lo…"

"Hold up, kid. I didn't say you had regrets. I just think the same thing won't work for your little girl. Surely you know some war heroes that didn't die. You shouldn't feel obligated to name your kid after someone dead."

Ginny exhaled. "Maybe... I don't know..."

"Just think about it."

* * *

Ginny sat on the bridge she and Luna used as a meeting spot when they were kids. She knew she would need to return to the Burrow soon, but really she needed a few minutes away.

She turned her head as a burly redheaded broom rider landed at the end of the bridge.

"Don't tell me the search party has already been sent out."

"No, I told them I would come get you, so just me, but I can bring the party."

Ginny grinned. "Oh Charlie, just how did you know where to find me?"

"You used to sneak out on our brooms and come here to meet Luna," Charlie answered, quite sure of himself.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm your big brother. It's my job."

"When I made the quidditch team, everyone else acted surprised I could fly, so how did you find out about that plus this old place?"

"No one touches my broom without me knowing. And the Christmas break after my seventeenth birthday, I was finally able to put a tracking charm on you and followed you here. You having someone other than Ron to play with, and a girl at that, seemed like a good idea, I let it go."

"I always like it when you are surprisingly observant."

"I don't know why it's always a surprise. I have a dangerous job where I have to pay attention or the rest of me will match my hair. And you're avoiding what we should be talking about which is why you felt the need to run away from the family."

Ginny let out a sigh.

"Everyone keeps offering their name suggestions, which really aren't helping."

"You could call her Charlotte and everyone would leave you alone."

Ginny glared at him. "No, I am not naming any of my kids after any brothers. I'm not opening that can of worms."

Charlie snorted. "I was joking, but why did you walk all the way out here when a well-aimed bat-bogey hex would have made everyone leave you alone?"

"I just thought being here might help. I mean, I'm glad Luna's not lost anymore, but I wish she were here. I need her because I've been feeling like I'm missing the obvious."

"And you think Luna could help?"

"Yeah, she always says something or does something that helps bring perspective."

"Perspective is one word for it…"

"Charlie!"

"I know I don't know her that well, but after those bridesmaid dresses… I don't know what to think…"

"I liked them. They were unique. And she is my best friend, so you should shut up now."

"OK, but you still need to come back. Mum is going crazy about where her pregnant baby girl ran off to."

"You would think by my third pregnancy she wouldn't worry so much, especially considering she did this six times."

"Yeah, she'll probably stop worrying when you get to your seventh."

"Do. Not. Ever. Suggest. That. Again."

* * *

Ginny sat with Luna and Neville at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Luna had arrived back in the country the week before, and Neville had slipped away from Hogwarts to enjoy lunch with them.

"Everyone has all these ideas, but none of them seem to fit," Ginny complained as she sipped a glass of ice water.

"I'm sure it will come to you when you need it. You just have to relax and the naming spirits will give you a name when they are ready."

"Luna, you know I'm not the most patient of people."

"That's true, but Luna's right. You need to relax," agreed Neville. "Besides, if it's such an issue, you could name her after this really awesome woman I knew who led an army during the Second War and took on one of the most feared Death Eaters…"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the underlying suggestion of Ginevra. "Real funny… though… actually…" Ginny leaned back in her chair, considering Neville's words. Then Gwenog's words came back to her. _I shouldn't feel obligated to name my kid after someone dead._ She stared for a minute at Luna. "That's it! Neville you're a genius." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go tell Harry. I'll see you guys later…Hannah, you have a wonderful man!" she called towards the bar before flooing home.

"Harry! Where are you?" she called the minute she stopped spinning.

"Right here," he whispered from the coach. Ginny's mind slowed down to notice her husband lying on the couch with James sprawled on top. "I finally got him to nap," Harry added as he maneuvered himself from under the sleeping three year old. Harry kissed her cheek and led her into the dining room.

"So, what as you so excited that you came in yelling at naptime?"

"You got them to nap?"

"Why are you so surprised? I'm getting the hang of this father business."

Ginny looked questioningly at her husband. "That's true, but something seems off…Are you up to something?"

Harry shook his head in confusion.

"Oh well, just forget it. Let's go in the kitchen. I have something to tell you," Ginny whispered.

Harry took a seat at the table next to his wife and waited for her to speak.

"I came up with a name."

Harry's eyes widened. Ginny had been so touchy about the subject of names that he had purposely not mentioned it around her.

"Really? Well what is it?"

"Sure you're ready?"

"Yes… And don't worry. I trust you. I'm sure it's great. Now can I hear it?"

"Lily Luna."

Harry cocked his head to the side for a second before answering. "Perfect, I love it."

"You aren't just saying that because I finally suggested something and you think I'd feel bad if you didn't like it, are you?"

"No, I really like it. I know how much Luna means to you, and goodness knows she's been there for me in her own unique way. I like it," Harry explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. She's always been great; she always trusted me throughout the war and remember her maid of honor speech? I like it."

"So, we're good?" Ginny gave him a questioning look.

"Yes we are," Harry agreed. "Lily Luna it is."


End file.
